Equipment, especially that used in tactical scenarios, can be attached to a garment on an individual or other equipment in a number of ways. MOLLE (Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment) is load-bearing equipment and rucksacks utilized by the United States armed forces. The MOLLE system is modular and permits the attachment of various MOLLE-compatible accessories, such as holsters, magazine pouches, radio pouches, knife sheathes, and other gear to MOLLE-compatible load-bearing garments, such as vests, backpacks, and jackets.
The MOLLE system's modularity is derived from the use of web platforms on load-bearing garments. For example, PALS (Pouch Attachment Ladder System) web platforms can be included on the load-bearing garments. PALS webbing includes rows of heavy-duty nylon stitched onto the vest or other load-bearing garment so as to allow for attachment of MOLLE-compatible accessories.
PALS webbing is attached to load-bearing garments in a grid structure. The PALS grid consists of horizontal rows of 1 inch (2.54 centimeters) nylon webbing (most commercial vendors use Type Ma), spaced 1 inch (2.54 centimeters) apart, and reattached, typically via stitching, to the backing at 1.5 inch (3.81 centimeters) intervals. This consistent reattachment forms, for each strap, a series of upwardly and downwardly opened loops. The loops for adjacent straps are aligned so that a series of loops are stacked one on top of each other. This pattern provides secure and stable attachment for MOLLE accessories. As such, PALS structures and other objects that can provide secure and stable attachment for MOLLE accessories are generally collectively termed MOLLE attachment systems.
The following references may be relevant to this technology: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,185,195, 5,724,707, 7,047,570, 7,200,871, 7,526,842, 7,644,449, 7,917,968, 8,002,159, 8,079,503, 8,365,312, 8,490,213, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0289045, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0117300, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0025560, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0180189, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0126566, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0256498, Patent Cooperation Treaty Publication No. WO 2013/096110, Patent Cooperation Treaty Publication No. WO 2013/022976, Patent Cooperation Treaty Publication No WO 2010/046664, and Patent Cooperation Treaty Publication No. WO 2009/151643.